


it's not too late for this sinner's heart

by cruellae (tinkabelladk)



Series: wild heart, wicked soul [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, and maybe a little bit of hope, happy father's day y'all, have some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkabelladk/pseuds/cruellae
Summary: Goro has his same dangerous ambition, his same wicked, wild heart. Without the distortion that twisted his soul and clouded his vision, Shido can finally see his son.P5 Vanilla spoilers; no Royal spoilers
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Shido Masayoshi
Series: wild heart, wicked soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795612
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	it's not too late for this sinner's heart

**Author's Note:**

> Post game, Akechi lives to see another day, returns to his work as the Ace Detective while Akira languishes in jail.

“I thought you might come.” 

Masayoshi Shido sits quietly in the square of sunlight that falls in from a high, narrow window. His room is very spartan, a single bed, two chairs, and the blue sky outside the small panes of glass. The sheets are crisp and carefully made, hospital white. 

His son stands before him. Tall, handsome, perfectly groomed. Tan peacoat, black leather gloves. But Masayoshi knows there is a wildness in Goro’s heart that matches his own. 

_ He’s clever, but unaware of his own weaknesses. He’ll be easy to manipulate, because all he wants is to be recognized by his father.  _

Masayoshi’s own thoughts from their first meeting now make him burn with shame and turn his face away from the blinding brightness before him. 

“Look at me.” Goro’s voice is cold steel, unyielding and impossible to ignore. 

Goro’s eyes burn with disgust and anger. Masayoshi welcomes the scrutiny. He has earned it, after all. 

“You are so much like I was,” Masayoshi says softly. “When I was your age.”

Goro blinks, startled. A momentary lapse in his perfect composure. 

“I had that same, ah...wickedness.” 

“I am nothing like you,” Goro says, chin held high. “And I’m certainly not here for a family bonding moment.” 

“I didn’t trust your mother,” Masayoshi says, half lost in memory of the woman he never deserved. “I loved her, but I did not trust her, and that made me cruel.” 

“I. Don’t. Care.” Goro stretches out the words, enunciating each one like Masayoshi is a simpleton. 

Such arrogance. It makes Masayoshi smile fondly, his heart aching as he wonders what it would have been like if he had taken this child under his wing sooner, and without such ill intent. 

“It isn’t too late.” Masayoshi reaches out a hand, but doesn’t actually try to touch Goro. “For me to be a father. For you to be a son.” 

Goro hesitates for a fraction of a second. Then he pulls out his investigator’s notebook and flips it open. “I need you to tell a lie. Are you capable of that, Shido?” 

“I...don’t know.” Masayoshi hasn’t tried, not since they changed his heart. 

“I’ll be frank.” Goro pauses, brusque like an interrogator. “The boy who stole your heart is in jail. I have a plan to get him out, but it requires your...cooperation.” 

“You would have been a good detective,” Masayoshi says, awash in regrets. “If I had let you do it honestly, instead of making you into a celebrity.” 

“I am a good detective.” Not boasting, simply stating a fact. “I’m also good at being in the spotlight. You did not give me either of those things. I earned them on my own.” 

Masayoshi turns away at the rebuke. If only he had been there for his son! If only he had been a good father! If only, if only, if only. 

“We need to frame someone else for the crimes Kurusu was convicted of,” Goro says. “I have someone in mind. One of your old associates, who deserves to be behind bars.” 

“You’re going to solve this case too,” Masayoshi says, with a slight smile. Even as Goro schemes and lies, Masayoshi can only find fondness in his heart for this boy. 

“I think I deserve credit. Without the Metaverse, it’s much more complicated to frame someone. I’ve put in a lot of legwork.” 

Masayoshi studies his son, a strange ache in his chest. “Did you help the Phantom Thieves take my heart?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“No.” Masayoshi smiles again, feeling a joy he hasn’t experienced since he was a child, before distortion took hold of his heart. “It’s good to see you, Goro. I’ve missed you.” 

Goro looks disgusted by the sentiment, which is as Masayoshi deserves. He’s not bothered by it. What bothers him is the unhappiness Goro wears as clearly as a cloak. The loneliness and anger he can see in Goro’s eyes. 

If his death could make Goro happy, he would fall upon a sword. But he knows what they share is much more complicated than that. 

“Will you help me?” Goro asks. “All you have to do is let me interrogate you, and give the correct answers.” 

“If you promise to come see me again,” Masayoshi says. For his son, he would do almost anything. 

“Ugh,” Goro mutters beneath his breath. “Fine. After the case is settled.” 

It’s more than Masayoshi could have hoped for, and far beyond what he deserves. 


End file.
